Clash Of The Titans
Stryse sneaked into Kirigakure at night. His attempt was successful as he managed to get past the guards unnoticed. He saw a large building which was the Mizukage's office. 'that has to be it' he said. Stryse planned the assassination of the Mizukage as he was offered a large amount of money to execute this mission. He made his preparations and readied himself for any attack by making sure his weapons and gear were in place. He walked on the large building covered from sight by the darkness of the night. He then got close to the window of the Mizukage's office. He opened the window without making a sound as he saw the Mizukage sitting on her chair. He sneaked behind her and thrusted his sword into her back. The Mizukage was stabbed in her back as she let out a scream and slowly turned to water. On the ledge of the window Hiroshi was laying with one leg across the ledge and the other dangling inside the office. "Yo" he said quietly. "You know you're a dead man right now, right?" said Hiroshi as he looked at Ketsuya with his cold eyes. His back to Hiroshi,he grabbed a explosive tagged kunai and stabbed it into the desk. He ran through a door leading somewhere, did a drift like move with his feet and ran down the hall. As sson as he moved out of the door way,the kuani exploded.Most likely letting alot of ninja know of his presence. He used Attack Prevention Technique and sunk through the floor. While under the ground he ran under the village and stopped when he made it to the outskirts of the village. Hiroshi used Hydrification Technique to avoid the explosion. Five Jōnin rushed to the office "Hiroshi-Senpai, what happened here?" one of them asked. "Nothing, leave it to me. I'll take care of it. Just make sure the Mizukage is guarded and don't attempt to aide or follow me." he said. As soon as Ketsuya made it to the outskirts of the village and came out of the ground. Hiroshi was resting his back on a tree and said "You're late.". Stryse smirked, then sheathed his sword. "And You are?" He said, adjusting his second sword up. "The Mizukage's right-hand man, the village's head ninja and the one you shall die on his hands, Hōzuki ... Hiroshi." said Hiroshi. He smirked a bit." Is that so?" He said as he still had Attack Prevention Technique and stood their acting as if he was solid. Hiroshi stared the man right in the eye as mist started to appear and covered the entire area. Hiroshi made a clone who sneaked behind Stryse without making a sound thanks to his mastery in silent killing. He then attempted to slit his throat using Chakra Scalpel. Stryse turns into a log,as soon as the clone begins the process to slit his throat. So all he slices is a log.But on the log he leaves a explosive tag. Stryse appears somewhere in the trees and bushes. He uses Storm Release: Rage and dark clouds form in the sky.The arms appear in the clouds and shoots lightning at him.